Sookie Takes Charge
by InvertedMeridian
Summary: One-shot: A complete rewrite of how I think the story should have gone from after the vampires died for the day leaving Sookie babysitting Russell (after Eric's betrayal). M for language. Non-canon/Slightly OOC


**Sookie Takes Charge**

.

The vampires had all finally died for the day leaving a highly pissed off Sookie in charge of a rather damaged Russell. She couldn't believe fucking Eric wanted her to guard that asshole Russell instead of just killing him and being done with it all.

That Bastard Eric, as she now called him, had kissed her senseless, then had the gall to throw her in his damn filthy dungeon and shackled her like a common drainer! After she'd managed to escape, he found and betrayed her _again_, and literally held her down for Russell to fang-rape her. Then...he fang-raped her himself! She really should have let him die in the sun.

Ugh...and now Russell had to start up with the talking and the taunting and the whining again.

Who the fuck did Eric think he was, anyway? COMMANDING her to watch over this fucktarded asshole?

Fuck that noise.

Sookie sprayed Russell with the silver, and then staked his burnt, gooey ass.

Fuck them all.

.

"Eric,

You *painfully* betray me, then expect me to follow your COMMANDS and babysit that fucker? Are you out of your everloving mind? How fucking arrogant are you? You betray me, throw me in your damn filthy, nasty dungeon and shackle me up like a common drainer, hold me down and encourage that psycho-freak asshole to fang-rape me, then YOU fang-rape me your own damn self, and THEN you have the gall to expect me to babysit that freak for you?

Fuck you, Eric. I hope you rot in hell.

Sookie"

Eric stared down at the note in his hand. He was furious. He couldn't remember a time when he was so livid. That stupid... How the hell could she... What the fuck...

His roar rattled the ceiling of the bar.

"Eric, what is wrong with you?" Pam entered the bar at Eric's bellow, and noticed the pile where Russell had been.

"Sookie...Sookie staked Russell," Eric seethed.

Pam shrugged. "So she got rid of the problem for you. Wonder if she's back all cuddled up with Bill yet? Bet they're celebrating his unfortunate demise in some sort of missionary position," she snarked. Pam couldn't see what the big deal was. Russell was a problem and now he wasn't. The end.

The look Eric gave her made her question her Maker's sanity.

He vamped out of the bar so fast even Pam's enhanced vision couldn't keep up with him.

She picked up the piece of paper that floated to the floor.

"Oh, hell."

.

Sookie looked at the clock and saw it was darkening toward vamp:30. She dreaded seeing any of the vampires she had the misfortune of knowing. Even Bill. Sure, he'd tried to help her escape at first, then after fucking Eric caught her again, even he'd turned on her. Fuck them all.

Sure enough, a few moments later, there was a knock on her door.

"Bill, I rescind your invitation," Sookie whispered before jerking her door open.

"Sookeh, are you ok? I'm so sorreh for everything that happened. Do you need more of ma blood?" Bill's brown eyes implored her to let him help her in some way, any way. He couldn't stand the distance between them now. He should have been able to do more to keep her safe from Eric's nefarious schemes, but at least now she knew the true depths of his vile character.

"I'm fine, Bill," she sighed. "Well, no, I'm not. I've had it brought home to me that every single vampire I know is a lying manipulative sack of shit. You said you loved me, Bill, but even you didn't try to protect me from Russell."

"But darling, there was nothing I could do. You know I love you and would do anything in the world for you," he simpered

"Except tell her the truth about why you came here in the first place, right, Bill?"

And...there's Eric, landing in her yard.

"Bill, what's he talking about?"

"Ah, nothing, sweetie. He must be mistaken."

"Bill. Tell her." Eric had his own bone to pick with Sookie, but he was sick as fuck of damn Bill fucking Compton always being in the way.

"Tell me what, Bill?"

Bill made an odd simpering noise, but didn't say any words.

Eric vamped up to the door beside Bill. As he reached to open the screen door, Sookie said, "No, I don't think so. Eric, I rescind your invitation. Lord only knows how many other antique vampires you're just waiting to sell me out to. You betrayed me once and once was enough."

She looked back at Bill. "Let's get this over with. What did you do, Bill?"

"Sookeh, please..." he implored.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Sookie, it seems your dear cousin Hadley bragged to the Queen about your ability, and your well-mannered boyfriend here was sent to procure you...by _any_ means necessary. After he secured your loyalty and affections, it was only a matter of time before you would be taken to the Queen's residence in New Orleans...whether you wanted to or not."

Sookie turned tearful eyes to Bill. "Bill, is this true?"

Red tears running down his face, Bill cried, "Sookeh, I can explain..."

"So, basically, both of you have fucked me over and betrayed me," she interrupted. She nodded as if she'd suddenly figured something out. "I was right. Apparently being a lying, cheating, fang-raping bastard _is_ the standard vampire behavior. I'll have to keep that in mind. Now, if both of you fucking assholes are through, I'm going to bed. Being nearly drained last night has left me oddly weak. I can't imagine why."

Bill took a step toward the door, and Eric slung him off the porch.

"Sookie, why did you save me from meeting the sun if you think I'm such a fucking asshole?

"Just because you lied to me, held me prisoner, encouraged Russell to fang-rape me almost to the point of draining me and _then_ you fang-raped me your own damn self doesn't mean I have to stoop to your bottom-feeding level, you filthy disgusting son of a bitch.

"Damn it you _know_ why I..."

"Oh, save your self-serving excuses for the next fool who might believe them, Eric. You can lie to yourself and attempt to excuse your actions all you want to, but _you_ weren't the one _you_ used, abused, and betrayed. I was, and I'll have nothing more to do with you. Now get the hell off my property. You're nothing but a fucking manipulative bastard and there's nothing left for you here."

He started to reply when the door slammed in his face.

.

A year and a half later, her words still rang hard in his ears.

During her absence, he'd had a lot of time to think.

He concluded she was right. He _had_ treated her horribly.

Regardless of his hollow-sounding excuses, he _had_, indeed, shackled her in his filthy dungeon like a common drainer.

He _had_ held her down for Russell to painfully fang-rape her to the point of nearly draining her.

No matter how gently he'd treated her, he, himself, _had_ fang-raped her too.

And, after all that, he _had_ arrogantly demanded that she "babysit" her tormentor.

Sitting on her restored porch once again, he watched as the moon rose, and concluded she was wrong. Everything had been here.

.

.

.

****Just a One-Shot...what do you think? Review, please!****

.


End file.
